Love Me & Lose Yourself!
by xXxhurting-insidexXx
Summary: They Were Best Friends At A Young Age, But Somethn Happened & She Left...9 Years Later & She's Back, Only This Time, HE Is In Charge..Will She Let Go & Love Him, Or Will Her Past Refuse To let Her Lose Herself? Rated M For Lang, & Lemons; ONESHOT?


**Hmmm, Otay, This Is Jus A Teaser Of A Story Idea I Had Goin Thru Meh Mind For A Lil While..Mix Between The Movies "No Strings Attached" And "Sweet Home Alabama" ..Lolz, I Thought That Would Be Cute, So I Wrote This :)) ..ENJOI! **

**Lose Yourself!**

**(MEL-POV)**

_9 Years Ago.._

"Heyy, Mel!" Turning my head, I look at my friend. He waves at me and, rolling my eyes, I turn back to the board, scribbling down the notes that Mr. Sinix is writing. The phone in the class rings, and he picks the receiver up. Sighing, I twirl my hair in my pen, waiting for Mr. Sinix to get off of the phone. Grimacing, I notice that it needs to be cut again.

"_Psst_!" I hear him calling to me. "Mel!" Sighing once more, I try to ignore him, biting my lip. I hear the rustling of paper and then something hits me in the back of the head. Sitting upright, I look to my left and see a balled up piece of paper. Picking it up, I open it and read the message: _what's wrong? _ Sighing, I scribble back _nothing, jus trying to take notes :/ ..which you SHOULD be doing! _ Reballing the paper, I throw it back to him. It lands just in front of him and I turn back to the board.

Mr. Sinix gets off the phone and goes back to lecturing. Grabbing my pen, I continue to take notes, wondering when this stupid class is going to end.

**...**

When the class _does _end, I gather my books quickly and quietly, making sure not to bump into anyone. If I do, then all hell will break loose. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and try to grab it, dropping my books. Sighing, I bend down to pick them up, just wanting to cry.

"Mel, talk to me," I look up into my friend's eyes. His beautiful blue-green eyes. Blinking away a blush, I stand upright, smiling at Jake before turning and walking out of the room.

"See ya, Mr. Sinix," I say with a wave. He nods back at me.

"Mel, you're not getting out of this conversation." With a sigh, I shake my head and keep walking.

We exit the main doors, heading out to the sidewalk to begin the long trek to our houses. When we get to our road, I see a big white and orange truck backing out of my driveway.

"Mel…Are you…are you moving?" Looking away from Jake, I bite my lip. "Are you?"

"Yes," I whisper to him. Without waiting for his reply, I give a hasty goodbye and run to my house, tears streaming down my face. I hear him calling after me, but I don't stop until I get in my room, slamming the door closed. I sit on my window sill, looking out. So many memories in this house, and now everything is crumbling down.

Before I realize it, I'm sobbing. After some time, I hear a knock at my door.

"Sweetie," my mom's voice sings out softly. I look at her and she sighs. "Oh, Melody." Holding her arms out, I run into them, not thinking. Somehow, with her holding me, the sobs come harsher and more painful.

"Why…why do we ha…have to go?" I try to get it out, but the sobs have already taken over.

"Because, sweetie," my mom says, pulling back to hold my face in her hands, "there's things you don't know about, things that I don't know how to tell you. But the bottom line is this, Melody," she says, sighing, "there was an accident that your father was a part of, and we're going away to protect you. I can say no more on the subject, Mel. I would if I could. I'm sorry it had to be this way, sweetie, I really am. Now, go on and hang out with Jake," she says with a sad smile at me.

Looking outside, I bite my lip, not wanting to go out there. But the idea of not seeing Jake again is what makes me go out. Because not seeing him is like not breathing. Jake's one of my best friends…He's also the hottest.

Not a day has gone by that I haven't noticed the sexy teenager my best friend has turned into. He went from being shy and timid, to sexy and outgoing. He's every bit the popular guy, and yet he chooses to hang out with me. For some unknown reason…Sighing, I walk over to his house, waving at his mom before going to our fort in the tree. At 17 and 18 years old, you'd think we would've outgrown this stage in our lives.

Ringing the bell softly, I hear shuffling from above. The ruffle of cloth is heard, followed by our rope ladder coming down. I climb it, restraining the urge to laugh at how childish this all is. When I get to where Jake is, he's looking out our "tower", his back to me.

"Oh, Jake," I whisper, and he turns around, eyes red and puffy, face drenched in tears. His heartbroken face tears me down, and I go to him, wrapping my arms around him. His arms snake around my waist, pressing me against him tightly. I breathe in his musky scent, loving it. I try to take deep breaths to help me not cry, but when I feel a slight trembling in my arms, I pull back just enough to see new tears in his eyes. "It's not like I'm leaving forever, Jake," I whisper, wiping away the tears. "You're still my bestest friend in the whole world, and I love you," I tell him.

He looks at me, and through the tears, his eyes are smoldering with something other than the normal look. Something in that look makes my heart start to race and my lips to part, my breathing become unsteady. He leans in close to me, and the closer he gets, the hotter my body gets. I don't understand the sensations running through me, making me feel hot and like I could fly.

"What's happening to me?" I ask shakily. Jake smiles softly at me.

"What you're feeling is desire, Mel," he whispers to me, his minty breath wafting over me. Helplessly, I breathe it in, not able to hide it. "It's natural, to feel like this. Of course, you being a virgin, makes it all the more heightened." My eyes open, shocked at how blatant the statement is. He smiles again. "Do you know what I'm going to do now?" He asks, to which I shake my head, stepping even closer to him. "Nothing," and with that he releases me and walks over to our chairs. I stand there, shaking helplessly with unsatisfied longings. I look over at him and his eyes still hold that smoldering look, although it's mixed with pain and sadness.

Through my desire, I feel shots of that same pain, that same sadness.

"Jake, won't you kiss me?" I beg in a whisper, going over to him, sitting at his knees. I look up at him, my heart tearing. "Or will you just sit there, waiting for me to leave?"

"I want you to be with me," he says finally, looking away. I see his jaw clench with emotion. "I want you to stay here, with me," and upon seeing the confused look on my face he elaborates, "I mean that I want you to be my girlfriend, Mel. I love you, okay? You're the funniest, sweetest, most gorgeous girl I've ever known, and it's killing me to say goodbye to you. I don't want you to leave me…" he whispers at the end, his voice breaking. I lean up and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing it closer to me. He looks at me and places his hands on my waist, gripping it firmly but softly. With a gasp, he lifts me up so I'm sitting on his lap.

Stroking my face softly, I see so many emotions running through his eyes. Smiling at him, I lean up to press my lips against his. He kisses me back, opening my lips to kiss me in a different way. The feeling sends waves of desire through my body, twisting my stomach into knots. My breathing picks up, and as if hearing the urgency in it, he begins to kiss me more and more erotically. Before long, his tongue is in my mouth, and mine in his, as we kiss.

Realizing something, though, I break our kiss, taking in shaky breaths. I kiss him softly and pull back just enough to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Jake." I close my eyes, feeling a stream of tears fall. I swallow back the lump in my throat, hating how I have to leave him, sadness, desire, shock, and pure joy pulsing through me all at once.

"Don't say it like you're saying goodbye, Mel," he whispers, wiping away my tears, even though I can hear them in his voice as well. "I don't care about the obstacles. Even if I have to drive to the other side of the world to see you, I'd do it. You mean everything to me…" His words fade off as he presses his lips to mine. Tears of joy and pain falling from my eyes, I kiss him back.

After what felt like only five minutes, the bell rings. Pulling back, I look at him, his hair and shirt disheveled. He smiles at me, kisses the tip of my nose, and goes and sees who is here. He opens the window, looks down, nods, and comes back to me.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I ask. He shakes his head, putting on a brave smile for me.

"Your mom is here," he murmurs. With understanding, I nod. Hugging Jake, I kiss his cheek before turning to the pole.

"I'll see you around?" It came out like a question. He just nods. Sighing sadly, I open the door to the pole and start to go down it when I hear his voice.

"Mel," he calls to me softly. I look at him, waiting. "Will you…Be my girlfriend?" Smiling sadly, I nod. He comes over to me, kissing me with such enthusiasm I almost let go of the pole. He pulls back, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back onto the floor. He gets half way on top of me, kissing me as if there was no tomorrow. His hands rub down my face and neck, across my chest and down my stomach. I gasp into his mouth, a low moan escaping.

His mouth soon becomes demanding and, not knowing this intimacy, I jerkily push him away. He pulls back and looks at me.

"Sorry about that," he whispers. "Virgins need careful handling, don't they? Okay, I can do that…" and once more, his words fade away as he kisses me. This time, however, it's slow and sweet, and all the more erotic. But he stops after a few minutes because my mom is calling. "Now you have to go," he whispers shakily. "But, you'll never be too far away for me to see you." And with one more kiss, I get up and go down the pole, leaving my best friend and apparent boyfriend behind.

….

_9 Months Later_

It's been ten months since I moved, but things are going okay. Dad got the problem resolved and we can move back to our old house now. Jake and I are closer than ever, and I can't wait to tell him the news. My birthday is coming up in a couple of months, and I'm super excited.

Driving back to our old house, I can't help but think of how lucky I am. I graduated from school early because my new school doesn't require so many credits, and got my license. So now, I'm driving to Jake's to surprise him. I pull down our road and look and see him climbing into our fort. Smiling softly, I pull into his driveway, turning the car off and getting out, locking the doors. I walk up to the front door, and ring the doorbell. The door opens, and I smile at his mom.

"How may I…" She gasps when she sees me, and squeals and hugs me. "Melody!" I laugh, hugging her with as much enthusiasm. She brings me inside, and asks if I want anything. I shake my head.

We talk for a little while, but never about Jake. After an hour or so, I bring him up.

"So, how's Jake doing?" I ask her, and she glances out the window at our fort.

"He's fine, dear," she says. I notice something in her voice, but say nothing about it, whilst a cold fear rushes through me.

"Is he in the fort?" I ask her, pretending like everything is fine.

"Well, yes," she says hesitantly.

"Well, I'm gonna go surprise him," I say, with a smile on my face. She starts to say something, but stops and just nods. I smile at her, walking outside. When my back turns away from her, however, a frown replaces my smile.

"Something's wrong," I say to myself. Instead of ringing the bell, I go to the back entrance that only Jake and I know about. Making sure to be quiet, I climb up. As I get closer, I hear voices from inside.

"…You mean, you haven't told her?" My brow furrows at the female voice.

"I just…I just haven't found the right time _to _tell her," Jake answers. Shaking my head, I climb the rest of the way up, making sure to be extra quiet. I make it to the landing and listen to their conversation.

"Well, when is there going to be a right time?" The girl demands back. Funny, her voice is so familiar…

"You don't understand, Anna," Jake replies. I gasp quietly, pressing my hand to my mouth to keep quiet. "I can't just _tell _her. You don't know Melody…"

"Oh, and you do? You said yourself she's been acting weird lately. Like she's hiding something. A 'best friend' wouldn't do that! Just tell her, already. If you don't, then I will," Anna threatens quietly. Tears pool in my eyes as I get what they're saying: Jake wants to break up.

"Don't you dare, Anna," Jake threatens back. "I'll tell her when the time's right…Look, her birthday's coming up. I can't hurt her this close to that day. Her birthday is special to her, and I don't want to sour it for her this year…" I stand up and walk in the room, tears falling.

"It's a little too late for that, Jake," I say brokenly. He gasps and looks up at me. Anna gasps and flushes. "Why you couldn't just tell me before amazes me. Instead, you had to lie to me," I tell him, my heart breaking.

"Mel…" Jake starts.

"Don't," I warn him, going to the pole. "I came over here to surprise you with the news that I was going to move back next door," I tell him, laughing humorlessly. "Guess that won't be necessary," I look at the moving truck and back at him. "Goodbye, Jake," I say and slide down the pole.

Landing on my feet, I walk away from him, vowing never again to return. When I get in my car, I rev the engine, pulling out of the driveway. Looking at the house once more, I see Jake and Anna jogging out front. They both look flushed and sheepish and I can't help but swallow back bile. Shaking my head, I turn back to the road and drive off, not looking back once…

_2 Months Later_

It's my 18th birthday, and my parents insisted on having a party. Sighing, I get up from the bed and go take a shower. Once done with that, I open my closet doors and grab some clothes. Today, I decide on black sweats and a red T-shirt. Towel-drying my hair, I throw it up in a messy bun, putting on some black eyeliner and some vanilla perfume.

Sighing, I look in the mirror and grab my keys and purse. Turning the light off in my room, I head to my small kitchen grabbing a bottle of water out of it. I lean against the counter, looking around at my small apartment. After I left that day, I went in search for a cheap apartment and found one for only $250 a month and included everything. It was perfect and was also down the road from my new job, which was just perfect.

Sighing again, and working on a smile, I head out, locking the door behind me. Walking down the two flights of steps, I wave at my neighbors. When I get to the parking lot, I walk to my car and get in, turning it on. Buckling my seatbelt, I pull out of my spot and begin the drive to my parent's house.

When I get there, balloons and streamers and tinsel are hanging around in my favorite colors: red, black, and silver. I smile softly at the notion and feel guilty for not checking in more. There are three cars in the driveway, so I pull in on the grass by the road. I turn my car off, getting out and closing the door. Before I walk ten steps, however, someone screams my name.

"_Melody!_" Looking around, I see Allison, Jake's little sister. She's almost thirteen, and the most adorable thing ever.

"Hey, Ali," I say to her, picking her up and spinning her around. "What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating with you, of course," she replies to which I smile. "Come on, come on, we're all in the back," she says, taking my hand and dragging me back there. When I get there, my mom, dad, grandparents, aunt and uncle are all there. As well as Jake's mom. I smile at all of them, hoping by the time I leave it looks convincing. They all give me a hug and I thank them.

An hour passes, and now there's at least 30 people here. We play games, sing songs, tell stories, and just catch up. Before I know it, it's time to open presents.

"This one's from me," Allison says happily. I smile and open it. Inside the box is a picture and some key chains. Holding up the picture, which she did herself, I can't help but be amazed at how good she can draw.

"This is beautiful, Ali," I tell her. "And I love the key chains. I'm going to hook them on right now," I tell her, whilst doing so. She smiles hugely. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she responds.

The presents keep coming around, as do the thank yous. After I open each one, I thank whoever gave it to me, plastering my fake smile on my face, holding back the tears. When the last present is opened, however, something happens.

"Who's it from, Mom?" I ask, holding the big package in my hands. She looks on the card that it came with and shrugs.

"That's odd," she murmurs to herself, "there's no name on it. It just says _Have an amazing birthday_," she reads from the card. Biting my lip, I sigh and begin tearing away the wrapper, wanting to know what is inside. Once enough wrapper is away, I open the box to reveal another box, only slightly smaller. Pulling that box out, I open it, to reveal yet another box. Sighing, I know who sent it. I don't even bother opening the 4th box.

Setting the box aside, I look back at everyone. They know, without me telling them, the problem.

"What's wrong, Mel?" A tiny hand grasps mine and I look into the worried eyes of Ali.

"Nothing, sweetheart," I tell her, smoothing away her hair. "That present is just from someone who's unwelcome to me," I explain further and she nods.

"Okay, time for cake!" I look up and see my dad carrying out a huge cake with sparklers and a big **18** on top. I gasp at the monstrosity of it and suddenly long for Jake…A wave of tears engulfs me so completely, I don't have time to hide them. Thankfully, though, I pull it off as happy tears.

They set the cake down and my uncle picks me up so I can blow out my candle. Thinking really hard, I make a wish. Everyone claps and laughs as my uncle places me back down. I smile hugely, not wanting to ruin their good mood.

Cake comes around and as it does, I sneak a glance at Jake's fort. A faint light is coming from inside, and I don't need supervision to tell that he's watching the party, watching me watching him. I sigh, smiling sadly at him, and turning back to the party. After some time, most of my family leaves, and it's just me and some of my friends there. We start drinking heavily and before long, Ali comes up to me.

"Mel," she says worriedly. I look at her in my buzzed haze and smile loopily at her.

"Yes, Ali?" I ask her, sitting in a somewhat upright position.

"You need to stop drinking. It's bad for you. You remember what happened with my brother and drinking," she drifts off and I sober up in my mind. She honestly looks terrified. I swallow back a rush of vomit when I stand up, taking her hand.

"Okay, Ali," I tell her. "No more drinking for me. Hey, you guys," I call to my drunk friends, "you need to leave before my parents come back." Understanding me, they all get up and go to leave. I hold out my hand and they all give me their car keys, still sober enough to know not to drink and drive. Shaking my head as they begin singing, loudly and off-key, I watch them walk down the road.

"Thank you, Mel," she tells me softly, to which I smile at her. "Mel," she starts and I pause in our walking to look at her. "Why didn't you open up that last present?" I sigh.

"Because it is from your brother, Ali," I tell her sadly. "He and I were dating, and I came back a couple of months ago to surprise him with a visit, and your mom was acting very strange. No one knew we were dating. Just me and him. So, I asked where he was and if he was in the fort. Your mom said yes," I say miserably, the tears falling. "I went outside and up the secret entrance of the fort, because I heard voices. As I climbed up higher and higher, the voices became louder and more distinguished. It was your brother and a girl in the fort, Ali," I tell her on a soft sob. "I listened to their conversation, and I knew he was going to break up with me, but he wasn't going to do it until _after _my birthday party…

I wanted to die, Ali. The guy I loved didn't love me. So, I saved him the trouble of breaking my heart. I moved to the city that same day, and I have a job and apartment there," I finish softly. I look up at the stars, letting the tears fall. Then, a tiny pair of arms wraps around me, sobbing. I can't help it, so I sob with her. I wrap my arms around her and cry, our pain shared somehow.

Allison may not know heartbreak, but she knows emotional scars. Her real dad used to beat her. That's how Jake got the scars on him. Jake came home one day and saw her dad beating Allison. He jumped on him and took him down, but not without getting hurt in the process. Needless to say, Jake and Allison, that day, grew up.

After a little while, our sobs calm down to sniffles and sighs. I wipe away Ali's tears and kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Mel," she whispers to me, not knowing that those three words make my heart hurt.

"I love you too, Ali," I choke out. We stand up and walk the rest of the way to her house. She's yawning by the time we get to the door, so I pick her up and carry her into the house and into her room. Her mom smiles at me and I smile back. I tiptoe up the stairs and down the hallway, careful not to put most of her weight on my left shoulder. About a month ago, I had an accident, and now I can't strain my left arm too much.

Passing Jake's room, I make sure to be extra quiet. I make it to Ali's room, smiling at how innocent it is. Unicorns and rainbows and fairies. I gently undress her and redress her, placing her under the covers. I kiss her forehead, tears pooling behind my eyes. I sniffle and stroke her face.

"I don't know when I'll ever see you again, Ali," I whisper, "but I hope I will. You're one of the sweetest people I've ever known, and I love you. Goodbye," I whisper, getting up and leaving the room. I start to walk down the hallway when an arm snakes out and grabs me. I gasp and look up at Jake. I haven't seen him since that day. He's still so beautiful, it hurts. Fresh tears, of pain and sadness, fill my eyes. Oh how I love him still!

"I'm sorry," he whispers. I shake my head, still feeling the effects of the alcohol. He sniffs the air. "Have you been drinking?" He asks incredulously. I nod, a slurred smile on my face. "Why?"

"Because of you," I tell him, poking him in his chest. "I loved you, and you cheated on me with her," I tell him, swaying slightly. His arms grasp mine and I gasp in pain. I try to get him off my left arm, to no avail. "Please, let me go. You did it before, why should this be any different?" I ask him, looking up into his eyes.

"Because before I was stupid and in love," he whispers to me, pulling my face to his. "I didn't know what to do, Mel. But I can't live without you…" His words die off as he kisses me. And, helpless, I kiss him back. Soon, he groans into my mouth, and the sound drugs me.

Our clothes come off soon, and with them, new sensations arise. I feel him, all of him, on top of me. His scent fills my nostrils, his tongue fills my mouth, his face fills my sight, and our moans fill my ears. And before long, I'm having sex with my ex boyfriend on my birthday…

_Couple Of Hours Later_

Hearing Jake snoring beside me, I get up, careful not to jar him. I feel sore in between my legs, where a little dried blood still rests. Crying softly, I manage to get dressed and downstairs. Once there, I go outside, and into my car, hating myself. I start the car and drive off, back to my sanity…

_2 Months Later_

Gasping for breath, I lean back from the toilet. I wipe my mouth clean and rinse my face off with cold water. I go and sit down on my bed, knowing something's not right. I reach in my nightstand and pull out a small blue box with writing on it. I open it, taking out a stick and going into the bathroom.

In a few minutes, I check. Looking at the stick, a big fat glares up at me. I drop the stick, and look in the mirror.

"No," I whisper. But the results say it all…On my one night of intimacy, with Jake no less, I got pregnant. I feel my stomach as the tears fall from my eyes. "This can't be happening," I whisper to myself. As I'm feeling my stomach, a wave of nausea hits me, and once again I'm in the toilet.

When I'm done again, I rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth. I take a few deep breaths, trying to figure out what I'm going to do. After almost an hour of standing in my bathroom, I still have nothing. I refuse to kill my baby, but I can't tell Jake about it either. Sighing, I go and watch TV, needing a plan…

_2 Months Later_

It's now been 4 months since I've gotten pregnant, and I'm starting to show. I tried to tell Jake about the pregnancy, but he wasn't around. So, I told his sister instead, knowing I could trust her. I gave her a letter as well to give to him, but only after I called her…

I've been having these terrible dreams lately, and I don't know what's causing them. They've been scaring me, and after each one, I wake up covered in sweat. So, when I go to sleep tonight, I think it's the same thing…

**DREAM::**

**I'm walking through a field, a beautiful field. It's a perfect day, birds chirping and the sun shining. Then, darkness covers the sun, blocking out the light. **

"**Mommy!" I look around, seeing nothing. "Mommy, help me!" **

"**Where are you?" I cry, searching for my child. I run through the field, and I find Jake, who's carrying my child. "Let go of her!" I scream at him. "Jake, there's holes around here, be careful!" I scream at him again, and then he stops. I rush up to them but stop when I hear the cocking of a gun. "Jake, what're you doing?" I beg, and gasp when he turns around, holding a gun to our child's head. **

"**Getting rid of this mistake!" He shouts, and fires the gun.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screech. "Jake, how could you?" I cry, running over to my daughter. I cradle her in my arms, not seeing her face. I feel wetness and look down, seeing my body covered in blood. A terrible pain shoots through me and then nothing. I look up at Jake again and he pulls the trigger on himself…**

**END DREAM**

"Noooo," I cry, sitting upright. I look around me and see that I'm in my room. Sighing shakily, I go to get up when I feel a wetness in between my legs. I lift up the blanket and see it covered in blood. I feel my body start to shake as I lift up my nightgown, terrified of what could be underneath. And then, I see it.

My baby, dead. I pick it up gently, seeing that it's a girl, and wrap it up in my bloody sheets. I start crying softly as I undress and go into the bathroom to wash off the blood. When I get out of the shower, I look in the mirror, feeling hollow and empty. Crying, I get my baby and cradle her in my arms as I dial Allison's number.

"Hello?" I pray to the gods that Ali answered.

"Ali," I start off, my voice cracking.

"Mel?" She asks, concern filling her voice. "Mel, what happened?"

"I…I…I lost…my…baby," I tell her, and hear her gasp.

"Oh my God," she whispers. "Mel, where are you? Does Jake know? Is it time?"

"Ali," I tell her. "I'm at my apartment, and no he doesn't know. I need you to do something for me, okay?" I ask her.

"Of course, Mel," she replies.

"Good," I tell her, "now, I'm going away, I don't know where exactly, but I'm going away. I will call you when I get where I'm at, and then you can give Jake the letter, understand?" She replies yes. "Thank you, now I can't answer anymore questions," I whisper brokenly. "I just…I just need to be alone with her…"

"It was a girl?" Ali asks. "Oh, Mel…"

"I'll be fine," I whisper to her. "I love you, now goodbye," I say, and hang up, sobbing harshly.

**(ALI-POV)**

I put down the phone as tears fall from my eyes.

"Allison, what is it?" I look up at my mother as she comes in my room. "Who was on the phone?" I shake my head at her.

"No one, Mother," I tell her. "Just some stupid telemarketer." She nods, accepting my answer as she goes back downstairs. When her footsteps die away, I go in search of my idiot brother. When I find him in his room, he's on top of his new girlfriend, who I absolutely hate. She gasps.

"Jake, your sister…" He looks up and sees me, a curse on his lips when he sees my face.

"Allison, what's wrong?" He asks coming over to me. Her perfume immediately engulfs me, and I cough.

"Don't touch me," I hiss at him. "You reek of _her_," I say with a glare at his girlfriend. She flushes.

"Allison, what is it?" He asks.

"You're an idiot, a cold heartless idiot," I tell him, fresh tears forming in my eyes. "You had something amazing and you gave it all away. I hate you for what you did! I can never forgive you," I say and whirl around, running out of his room and slamming the door.

When I get to my room, I slam my door as well, ignoring his banging on it for me to open the door. I curl up in a ball, wondering what could have happened to make my brother hurt Mel so bad…

**(NO ONE POV)**

As the years passed, things between Allison and her brother grew worse. Eventually, Anna couldn't take his sister's pranks and practical jokes and broke up with Jake. Jake, never spoke to Allison again, and decided to go to medical school.

Melody, on the other hand, became a successful nurse, and got accepted at a very prestigious hospital. She started working there, never knowing that someone from her past worked there as well. After she lost her baby, she went into a downward spiral, turning to drinking to numb the pain. She stopped calling Allison to talk to her about life, and soon, her old life was nothing more than a bitter memory. Too bad, Melody's past would come back to haunt her sooner than she ever imagined…

**Hope You Liked This So Far! :)) …I Almost Cried At A Few Parts Mehself..Now IDK If I Should Make This An Actual Story, or If I Should Just Leave It As Is…Lemme Know What You Think :)) **


End file.
